Action figure
by dhiya chan
Summary: Selain sebagai media peraga informatif dan komunikatif, action figure juga menjadi media peraga lain bagi seseorang yang melakukan transaksi diam-diam tanpa diketahui orang lain! Apakah itu? /Spesial for SasuNaru day yg udh lewat!/ oneshoot


**...**

"Sakura-chan~"

Sudut empat siku muncul dengan manis di dahi seorang kunoichi bersurai merah muda yang sedang berjalan paling depan diantara ketiga laki-laki rekan setimnya. Terpisahkan dengan jarak yang terlampau cukup jauh yaitu sekitar lima langkah dari posisinya berada sekarang, ternyata tak cukup membuat emosi si wanita melunak. Sudah hampir empat jam melakukan perjalanan dari desa mitra mereka usai melaksanakan misi, selama itulah salah satu rekan setimnya terus saja merengek, memanggil nama sang kunoichi secara terus-menerus, tanpa jeda dan tentu saja membuat jengkel bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tak _**terkecuali**_.

Pemuda berkulit pucat yang selalu menampakan senyum dibibir mengalihkan wajah menghadap kedepan. "Sakura-san—"

Berhenti.

Langkah kaki wanita berkulit putih itu terhenti total ketika Sai memanggil namanya. Turut menghentikan langkah kaki dalam diam disertai beberapa bulir keringat mengalir didahi, Sai tidak mempunyai keberanian lagi untuk sekedar merealisasikan pernyataan yang sebelumnya ingin dia utarakan kepada wanita itu. Aura Sakura benar-benar mengerikan! Cukup sekali dan tentunya menjadi yang terakhir kali dalam seumur hidup Sai mendapat pukulan telak dipipi yang dihadiahkan Sakura kala mengintai markas Orochimaru beberapa bulan lalu. Walau selalu memasang senyum dibibir seakan tidak mempunyai beban, Sai tidak mampu memungkiri bila selama seminggu penuh ia merasa seperti berada dineraka karena harus menahan sakit dibalik senyum _menawan_ nya.

Mengalihkan wajah menatap kearah _leader_ tim mereka, Sai lekas mengultimatum lelaki bersurai perak itu agar segera bertindak sebelum situasi bertambah rumit lebih dari ini. Menghadapi belasan musuh tentu tidak sebanding dengan kemurkaan Sakura, Haruno muda ini kalau mengamuk tidak tanggung-tanggung, apalagi bila sedang mengalami siklus haid seperti sekarang. Kalau ada yang bertanya pernah kah melihat iblis api dari neraka? Nah, itulah Sakura.

Menyadari tatapan Sai, pria bersurai perak yang sendari tadi terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa mengabaikan keadaan sekitar akhirnya menutup rapat buku misterius berada disebelah tangannya, kemudian berdeham pelan. "Sebaiknya kita turuti kemauan Naruto, Sakura."

Sakura mendengus— jelas menolak. "Kita bahkan belum mencapai setengah perjalanan, sensei! Jika terus berhenti hanya untuk istirahat, kita tidak akan sampai ke Konoha sore nanti?!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dibalik masker, membuat mata kanannya menyipit. "Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan perjalanan besok pagi, mudah bukan?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura bersikeras, menatap tajam sang lawan bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, Hokage kelima pasti mengerti. Dibandingkan dengan semua itu, apa kau tahan mendengarnya terus menerus merengek memanggil namamu seperti ini?" Ibu jari Kakashi teracung, mengarah pada sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang memancarkan tatapan minta dikasihani. "Tiga lawan satu~" mata Kakashi semakin menyipit, pertanda senyumnya kian melebar.

Bersedakap dada, kedutan didahi Sakura tak juga memundar. Nampaknya Sakura masih memendam rasa tidak suka akan rengekan Naruto yang selalu meminta istirahat sendari tadi, ditambah sikap Kakashi yang selalu bertindak sesuka hati. Terkesan bermain-main dan tidak ada tegasnya sama sekali terhadap _pembangkangan_ Naruto. Pembangkangan? Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tetapi memang pada realitanya mereka sedang diburu waktu untuk sampai ke desa Konoha sore ini atas perintah Hokage. Terkesan tidak mau memahami situasi, parahnya lagi malah memilih bersantai-santai menunda perintah yang harus dilaksanakan. Dari kedua sikap tersebut apalagi namanya kalau bukan membangkang? Tsk!

Namun...

 _'Arggh!'_

Dari sekian hal sulit yang dia alami, kenapa Sakura tidak bisa mengabaikan masalah yang satu ini?

 _'Yeah, menyebalkan!'_

Sakura akui dia _**cukup**_ keras kepala, tidak bisa menolerir hal sekecil apapun yang bertentangan dengan misi atau perintah dari sang Hokage. Meski begitu... Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa menolak permintaan Naruto?

Gah!

Inilah yang tidak Sakura sukai. Kebanyakan orang berpikir Naruto bisa meluluhkan sikap keras kepala wanita bersurai pink ini pasti karena dua opsi, pertama hanya karena persahabatan yang terjalin diantara mereka, dan kedua mungkin perasaan Sakura mulai luluh atas kerja keras serta ketulusan Naruto yang mengemban janji ingin membawa _seseorang_ yang berarti dihidup wanita itu untuk pulang kembali ke Konoha. Tetapi kenyataannya, TIDAK! Bukan karena kedua opsi tersebut yang berhasil membuat sikap keras hati Sakura melunak, dibalik semua itu faktor yang paling dominan adalah...

"Hentikan tatapan memelas itu, Naruto?!"

...Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memalingkan muka dari sorot mata minta dikasihani dipancarkan oleh Naruto. Sepele memang, tapi memberi efek yang luar biasa hingga wanita kolot seperti Sakura luluh seketika hanya karena tatapan itu.

 _'Uhh, terpaksa...'_

"Jika kita menemukan tempat untuk singgah di desa berikutnya, kita akan istirahat." Apa boleh buat, untuk kali ini Sakura akan mengalah.

Sorot mata sapphire itu berubah, berbinar cerah mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Hehehehe!" Dengan mengacungkan kedua ibu jari, cengiran lebar terlihat kala Naruto berseru lantang. "Sakura-chan! Kau memang yang terbaik, dattebayo!"

 **.**

 **Disc** **lai** **mer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Action Figure**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning:** **oneshoot,** **Tak sesuai EYD,** **OOC,** **BL,** **Typos and Miss Typos, Alur terlalu cepat,** **100% gaje diawal dan diakhir cerita.**

 **Spesial for SasuNaru Day (yatta!)**

 **Yg udh lewat =w=**

 **.**

Begitu menginjakan kaki didepan gerbang pintu masuk sebuah desa, keempat pasang mata orang-orang yang tergabung dalam tim 7 tersebut menyerit bingung mendapati kawasan desa terlihat ramai, banyak dilalui penduduk sekitar yang berlalu lalang memadati alun-alun. Menilik hiruk pikuk, interior pusat desa yang terdesain meriah dipenuhi lampu warna-warni serta pernak-pernik memikat juga tak lupa raut wajah para penduduk yang terlihat meleburkan diri dalam suka cita, baik Naruto maupun ketiga orang lainnya dapat menyimpulkan sendiri alasan dibalik keramaian ini.

Festival daerah.

Suatu kegiatan musiman yang mutlak dilakukan untuk menyambut hari kebesaran sebuah desa yang telah tersubkultur budaya masa lampau. Bagai telah menjadi folklor, sisi lain dari festival daerah tidak hanya dianggap sebagai bagian dari perayaan ritual keagamaan saja melainkan menjadi sebuah identitas atau ciri tersendiri dari desa itu sendiri. Selain diperuntukan untuk perayaan, dari segi kapitalis festival daerah juga merupakan skema afisiliasi terstruktur yang bisa menaikan pamor desa tersebut. Bagai sebuah magnet bagi para pelancong, festival daerah mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri hingga dalam waktu singkat desa yang menyelenggarakan festival menjadi terkenal serta memasuki jajaran salah satu destinasi yang wajib dikunjungi.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari kedai terdekat untuk istirahat." Kakashi menggambil peran begitu melihat wajah kedua muridnya menunjukan ketertarikan pada festival tersebut.

"Apa kita tidak bisa melihat-lihat sebentar?" Nampak enggan, itulah yang tertangkap diwajah Sakura.

"Ingat, kita harus kembali ke Konoha sore ini." Tekan Kakashi memberi peringatan.

Meski menjadi salah satu yang _excited_ selain Sakura, Naruto berdecak kasar menunjukan raut wajah tak berminat dengan gaya khasnya— yaitu mencibir. "Lagipula kalau diperhatikan tidak ada yang menarik."

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, menyerit aneh. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Senyum diwajah lelaki berkulit pucat terlihat, membuat kedua matanya menyipit. "Bagi Naruto—"

"Ehem!" Kakashi berdeham pelan seraya mengangkat jari telunjuk, memberi pengertian pada pemuda itu untuk mengurungkan niat menimpali pembicaraan Sakura dan juga Naruto. Bukan bermaksud kejam, namun jika Sai berbicara pasti kalimat yang dia utarakan tak jauh-jauh dari memprovokasi Naruto. Bagi Kakashi, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melerai perkelahian kedua muridnya.

"Ayo." Mantan ketua anbu itu menggerakan dagu, meminta ketiga muda-mudi itu agar lekas mengikutinya.

Sakura ikut melangkah mengekori Kakashi dengan Sai yang berjalan dibelakang ninja medis itu. Sedangkan Naruto? Pemuda yang memiliki mata sejernih samudra memilih berjalan paling akhir seraya mengedarkan pandangan mata kekiri dan kekanan mengamati beragam benda dijajakan pedagang kaki lima tepat disisi jalan. Meski tak terlalu menikmati karena Kakashi tak memberi keleluasaan sama sekali, Naruto tidak berniat untuk protes. Setidaknya permintaan Naruto telah dikabulkan, ditambah waktu istirahat mereka diselingi dengan mengisi perut yang kosong. Selain dituruti dan juga merasa kekenyangan karena ditraktir makan, apa lagi yang kurang dari dua kenikmatan tersebut? Waktu istirahat yang terlalu singkat? Kalau mengajukan keberatan pun percuma, terlalu beresiko. Bisa-bisa Naruto akan diikat Kakashi secara terbalik diatas pohon seperti yang dia lalui dua tahun lalu pasca menjadi gennin. Mengerikan!

"Ngh?" Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Apa itu?" Mata emerlandnya meneliti sebuah stand yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka berada.

 _"Ac-ti-on fi-gure."_ Eja Sai membaca papan nama tepat disisi kiri stand tersebut.

"Sejenis makanan apa itu?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, merasa tak cukup familiar karena belum pernah menderngarnya. "Kenapa bahasanya aneh?"

Raut wajah Sakura seketika berubah, terperangah menatap Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya. _'Ma-Makanan dia bilang?!'_

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, terlihat memaklumi walau tidak dipungkiri jika hatinya bergetar dahsyat— terlalu shock. "Kau tidak tahu action figure, Naruto?"

Menumpu sebelah tangan pada dagu laksana berpikir keras. Mata Naruto menyipit membentuk garis lurus yang terlihat seperti mata rubah sedang kebingungan. "Memangnya apa itu?"

Dari pertanyaan tersebut, ketiga orang itu telah dapat menyimpulkan jika Naruto memang **tidak tahu apa-apa** mengenai action figure! Dua tahun berkenala bersama Jiraiya, mengapa sannin mesum itu tidak mengenalkan benda-benda seperti ini Naruto?! Mereka tidak sedang berlatih dikutup selatan, bukan?

Kakashi mengaruk surai peraknya yang tak gatal, tiada henti memudarkan senyum diwajahnya memaklumi Naruto. Ahh... Apa boleh buat. Mau tidak mau Kakashi akan memberikan pelajaran ekstra untuk Naruto kali ini. Walau terlihat sangat tak bermanfaat, Kakashi rasa tidak ada salahnya. Toh dia sendiri merasa tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dibombardir oleh pemuda pirang itu seputar action figure.

"Baiklah." Mengerakan dagu, lelaki bertubuh tinggi semampai itu berjalan pelan menuju stand action figure. Mengintruksikan Naruto agar lekas mengikutinya.

"Uwahh~ selamat datang!" Ungkap salah seorang pria yang muncul dibalik tirai stand itu, kemudian mendekat sembari tersenyum lebar kearah keempat orang yang diduga sebagai calon pelanggan. "Apa kalian ingin membeli figur karakter ini? Ahh! Kalian datang diwaktu yang tepat! Disaat festival besar kami sering mengadakan diskon 50% untuk pembeli. Dan itu berlaku untuk figur yang kami jajakan sekarang~"

Kakashi tersenyum sungkan, mengangkat tinggi sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda bila dia tak berniat membeli. "Maaf, tapi kami hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja."

"Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa, tak perlu sungkan." Senyum hangat nan lebar kembali terlihat, diiringi dengan kedua tangan lelaki bermata sipit dan bertubuh gendut itu saling menggenggam satu sama lain laksana seperti ingin menyantap makanan. "Silahkan melihat-lihat. Jika tertarik, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan memberi harga khusus untuk kalian berempat kalau membeli dua figur sekaligus!"

 _'Are...'_ Sebelah pelipis Kakashi teraliri bulir keringat, nampak tak nyaman akan tatapan mata lelaki itu yang berkilat menggebu-gebu memandang dirinya.

Godaan maut.

Jelas penjual manapun akan melakukan segala cara agar barang dagangan mereka bisa terjual. Terlebih saat ini Kakashi sedang mendampingi tiga orang anak-anak yang umurnya bahkan belum mencapai tujuh belas tahun! Tatapan sang penjual yang gencar ia arahkan kepadanya nampak semakin mengerikan. Memandang Kakashi seolah-olah jonin muda itu adalah brankas berisi uang?!

Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Sebelum pikiran licik sang penjual semakin merajalela, bahkan melakukan rencana-rencana laknat mengoda ketiga muridnya untuk menyerang Kakashi agar mentraktir mereka membeli action figure. Kakashi lekas bertindak, menghentikan rencana apapun yang ada dipikiran penjual itu. Meski tak tahu pasti, Kakashi bisa merasakan ide licik sang penjual sangat biadab. Jauh dari kata sadis!

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu, tapi percayalah kami hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Lagipula anak-anak muridku tak terlalu tertarik dengan action figure." Kakashi masih mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya.

Begitu Naruto mendekat.

"Benda apa ini?"

Kerutan didahi nampak, didukung pula ekspresi wajah Naruto memancarkan raut bingung serta bibir bawahnya maju beberapa senti. Seraya bersedekap dada, pemuda berkulit coklat itu tak bisa untuk tak bersikap skeptis melihat benda-benda berukuran kecil dengan beragam aksi terdapat diatas meja stand tersebut.

 _'Bagus Naruto!'_ Batin Kakashi berseru lantang. Dari ekspresi yang dibuat Naruto, Kakashi rasa sudah cukup untuk membuktikan pada penjual itu bahwa mereka **sama sekali** tidak tertarik pada action figure!

 _'Inikah yang dinamakan— apa tadi? Si..Sion apa?!'_ Seraya menyentuh baju dikenakan salah satu tokoh diatas meja, _'Keras sekali.'_ dahi Naruto kian mengerut dalam. _'Bukan pakaian asli, tetapi mengapa terlihat seperti berpakaian?'_

Kakashi berdeham pelan, mengabaikan ekspresi sang penjual yang berubah seketika dengan memilih memandang Naruto. "Action figure adalah sejenis model miniatur trimatra yang membuat visualiasasi karakter dengan sangat terperinci."

Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan wajah, memandang Kakashi. "Vi..Visualisasi karakter?"

"Benar." Angguknya mengiyakan. "Visualiasasi dari karakter yang pada umumnya populer dikalangan masyarakat, diadaptasi dari sinema, buku komik, permainan, atau tokoh tertentu yang populer disuatu negara." Kakashi mengambil salah satu tokoh diatas meja dalam genggaman, kemudian memadangnya secara seksama. "Sebagai salah satu alternatif untuk menyalurkan hasrat kita yang mengidolakan karakter dari produksi film atau pun komik disukai, action figure menjadi pilihan sebab action figure dibuat untuk mengambarkan sosok tokoh populer tersebut secara lengkap meliputi kostum, gestur fisik, atribut, aksesoris, dan perkerjaan tokoh tersebut yang membuat dia terkenal dan layak dikenang sebagai seorang legendaris atau orang yang penting."

"Hmm..." Meski bergumam seolah memahami, Naruto tetap memungkiri bila sekelumit pertanyaan masih mengganjal dipikirannya. "Te-Tetapi..." Mengaruk dagu dengan gusar. "Kenapa pakaiannya sangat, keras?"

"Komponen dari pembuatan action figure ini biasanya terdiri dari plastik, karet, dan berbagai jenis material komposit." Kakashi meletakan kembali figur digenggaman tangan keatas meja. "Untuk figur yang kau sentuh tadi, secara keseluruhan terbuat dari karet. Baik kostum, atribut juga gestur tubuhnya. _**Tanpa terkecuali**_." Tak mengurangi gestur santai saat memberikan pembelajaran kepada Naruto, Kakashi turut bersedekap dada. "Jadi jangan heran saat kau menyentuh pakaiannya terasa keras."

"O-Oh..." Naruto bergumam panjang, pertanda dia sedikit memahami apa yang dijelaskan oleh sang guru. "Ternyata ini mainan."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Bukan sekedar mainan Naruto, tetapi action figure sekarang telah berkembang menjadi sebagai salah satu media peraga yang informatif dan juga komunikatif sesuai dengan jenisnya." Menunjuk salah satu action figure berbentuk gorila dan beberapa figure lain, Hatake muda itu berujar. "Ini adalah jenis figurine, merupakan jenis action figure berupa patung yang dapat digerakan atau diubah pose sesuai keinginan pemiliknya. Figurine memiliki komponen sendi putar berdasarkan biomekanik dan kinesologi yang dapat digerakan sesuai dengan kemampuan gerak normal. Baik model manusia, hewan, atau makhluk fantasi."

"Yang mana?" Mata sapphire Naruto berbinar, memandang takjub. "Yang ini?!" Kemudian lekas mengamit tubuh salah satu karakter diatas meja yang sebelumnya ditunjuk Kakashi. "Ahh~ Kau benar dattebayo!"

Mengedarkan mata menyapu seluruh karakter diatas meja, pandangan Sakura pun berhenti pada sosok figure prajurit yang sedang menembakan panah dan juga seorang laki-laki bertopi nampak menunggangi kuda. "Kalau yang ini?"

"Itu stopmotion kit." Timpal Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Jenis action figure yang merupakan fragmen gerak dari suatu rangkaian aksi atau aktivitas yang dijadikan sampel figure, bisa dikatakan menjadi suatu fragmen gerak yang terpenting."

Kakashi mengangguk, menyetujui penjelasan Sai. "Dan biasanya fragmen gerak stopmotion kit dirancang dalam beberapa komponen part assy yang perlu dirakit sesuai desain dan sesuai dengan fragmen gerak yang dimaksud." Sembari mengalihkan wajah menatap kedua muridnya yang memandang penuh kearahnya, Kakashi tersenyum simpul. "Selain stopmotion kit, ada model kit. Definisinya sama, namun model kit memiliki susunan komponen atau part assy yang berjumlah sangat banyak. Seperti model kit kereta api atau kapal laut."

"Tapi..." Dahi Sakura mengerut dalam, nampak memikirkan sesuatu yang terlintas dipikirannya. "Menilik penjelasan yang kalian utarakan, bukankah action figure tak lebih seperti mainan? Aku tidak menemukan sedikit pun fungsi akan kegunaan dari benda ini yang dikaitkan sebagai media peraga informatif dan komunikatif."

Seperti biasa...

Sakura selalu orang menjadi yang kritis dalam menerima setiap pengetahuan dia dapatkan, dan sebagai seorang guru Kakashi selalu memaklumi sifat dari muridnya.

"Untuk media peraga yang bertujuan sebagai saranan informasi dan komunikasi, visual aid adalah satu satu action figure yang klasifikasinya mendekati dua faktor domain tersebut sebab visual aid adalah action figure yang terdiri dari rangkaian komponen yang dapat dibongkar-pasang sesuai peragaan pengetahuan atau suatu peristiwa." Pria yang selalu menutup matanya menggunakan hittai ate ini memasukan kedua tangan disaku celana. "Kau sudah sering melihat beragam contoh dari visual aid, Sakura."

"Hah?" Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "Aku?" Lalu menujuk dirinya sendiri.

Pria bersurai perak itu mengangguk mantap. "Pada umumnya visual aid dibuat dengan skala sebenarnya, yaitu perbandingan 1:1. Sebagai contoh, peraga metabolisma, organ fatal tubuh, anatomi tubuh, simulasi respirasi, dan lain-lainnya. Cenderung diperuntukan untuk studi perawat atau dokter."

Anggukan mantap terlihat, cukup menjadi jawaban bila Sakura telah mengerti sepenuhnya akan penjelasan Kakashi.

"Jadi apa kalian ingin membeli action figurenya?"

Baik Kakashi maupun ketiga muridnya memandang kearah sang penjual yang terlihat berusaha keras merayu demi menjual barang dagangan. Ahh... Tipe-tipe pedagang yang rela berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sampai dompet Kakashi mencapai kata _penghabisan_.

"Tidak." Jawab Kakashi lantang, terkesan menekan. Bagaimana pun juga Kakashi harus menyelamatkan uangnya!

"Ohh, ayolah! Aku akan memberi harga khusus kepada kalian. Bisa dijamin bila harga action figure yang ku jual jauh lebih murah dibandingkan tempat lain!"

Kakashi kembali mengeleng, kembali menolak. "Terima kasih, tapi kami tak tertarik membeli action figure."

"Ahh..." Penjual itu mendesah. "Apa kalian tidak suka figurnya? Jika mau kalian boleh memesan figur yang kalian inginkan kepadaku, aku bisa membuatnya."

Mata emerland Sakura membulat, nampak terkejut. "Membuat figur yang kami inginkan?"

"Yup! Tepat sekali nona. Bila kau menyukai suatu karakter yang tidak dijual ditempat manapun, aku bisa membuat dan mendesainnya khusus untukmu sesuai pesanan~"

Dibalik raut keterkejutan, tatapan tanya terpancar seiring dengan dahi lebar Sakura mengerut dalam. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Sang penjual berdecak, seolah mengisyaratkan bila hal tersebut mudah untuk dia lakukan. "Cukup beri aku sketsa yang kau inginkan, akan kubuat sesuai dengan pesananmu."

"Ehem!" Kakashi berdeham pelan mengingatkan Sakura untuk tak terlalu jauh terbuai akan rayuan setan dari penjual itu. Jika Sakura berminat, mengunakan uangnya sendiri untuk membayar tentu Kakashi tidak akan keberatan. Namun lain ceritanya bila Sakura mendesak Kakashi untuk mentraktir dia membeli action figure. Jelas tabungan Kakashi dalam bahaya!

"Sakura, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kita tidak boleh berlama-lama? Sore nanti kita harus sampai di Konoha."

Mengabaikan peringatan Kakashi?

"Berapa harga untuk satu figure yang dipesan, ji-san?"

Sekalipun memiliki tubuh wanita dewasa, anak-anak tetap saja anak-anak. Tidak pernah mau mendengar perkataan orang tua.

 _'Ahhh. Benar-benar sial...'_ Desah Kakashi frustasi. Kalau tahu begini, mengapa dia harus mengikuti keinginan Naruto?!

Sang penjual nampak sumringah. "Murah~ cuma seratus lima puluh ribu. Seratus tiga puluh lima ribu yen untuk biaya figure."

 _'Mu..rah...?'_ Berbeda dengan sang penjual, ekspresi diwajah Sakura berubah total. Sebelumnya terlihat berbinar cerah, kini tatapan intimidasi dengan sorot kelam berpendar dari mata emerland gadis itu.

"Dan ditambah lima belas ribu yen untuk biaya pengiriman. Kalian bukan berasal dari desa ini bu—"

"Ayo kita pergi." Sakura berujar lugas, memotong ucapan sang penjual seraya berbalik arah. Berjalan meninggalkan stand tersebut tanpa ada niat untuk mendengar harga figur sampai tuntas. "Sebaiknya kita segera makan siang lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha."

Sang penjual terperangah, sedangkan Kakashi tersenyum puas. Merasa lega uangnya dapat terselamatkan kali ini.

"Tu..Tunggu dulu nona?! Bagaimana dengan figurnya—"

"Aku tidak lagi tertarik." Balas Sakura cepat. Melangkah kian lebar menjauhi stand tersebut diikuti Sai dan juga Kakashi. _'Dasar orang gila! Itu bukan berjual lagi tetapi pemerasan!'_

Jika tak memikirkan statusnya sebagai kunoichi serta ninja medis yang mendedikasikan diri untuk melindungi dan menyembuhkan orang-orang, Sakura mungkin tidak akan sungkan berkata seperti ini.

 _Haaa..._

Penjual edan!

Sedangkan Kakashi? Lelaki bersurai perak itu tiada henti menyeruakan perasaan lega saat berjalan melewati arus kerumunan orang-orang yang mengunjungi festival. _'Bagus Sakura!'_

Tanpa lelaki itu sadari, dari ketiga orang dia dampingi terdapat satu orang yang menampilkan ekspresi berbeda, lain dari yang lainnya. Memandang sekilas walau tak secara seksama, orang awam pun pasti akan menyadari bila ada sesuatu rencana tersulubung yang ingin ia lakukan. Bersifat rahasia, dan tentunya tak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun!

 _'Terlebih ketiga orang ini.'_ Batin sosok itu menatap waspada.

"Baiklah." Kakashi buka suara, namun tak mengurangi langkah kakinya yang terus berjalan. "Kalian ingin makan dimana?"

"Terserah!" Nampaknya Sakura masih merasa jengkel atas harga tak wajar dari sang penjual, terbukti nada suara wanita itu terdengar ketus.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, memaklumi. "Kalau kau, Sai?"

Sai melirikan ekor mata menatap Kakashi. "Dimana pun aku tidak keberatan."

Kakashi mengangguk, sepertinya baik Sakura maupun Sai tidak terlalu mempersalahkan tempat mereka untuk makan siang. "Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Naruto? Punya refrensi lain?"

Hening.

Tidak ada suara Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Hanya ada hiruk pikuk lautan manusia yang berjalan silih berganti memadati areal festival. Kening Kakashi seketika mengerut dalam, merasa aneh Naruto tak juga bersuara. Tidak mungkin suara pemuda pirang itu tertelan keramaian orang-orang yang berada dikawasan ini bukan?

Membalikan tubuh kebelakang. "Naruto—"

"Ya-ya, Kakashi-sensei!" Sebuah tangan terbalut kulit tan terlihat, teracung tinggi kala melangkah mendekati ketiga orang tersebut. "Kalian meninggalkanku, ttebayo!"

Sakura berdecak pinggang. "Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

"Festival ini pengunjungnya cukup padat, tak heran bila Naruto tertinggal." Ujar Sai menimpali percakapan.

"Baiklah." Kakashi mendesah seraya menggaruk pelipisnya. "Sebaiknya cepat, setelah makan kita harus melanjutkan kembali perjalanan ke Konoha."

"Oke!" Mengacungkan jari telunjuk, Naruto pun melangkah mengekori Kakashi dan Sai yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Jauh dari posisi Kakashi dan tim tujuh berada, seorang pemuda sedang menyembunyikan diri dibalik meja stand penjual pisang coklat memicing tajam, mengamati kelompok tersebut yang berjalan semakin jauh hingga akhirnya tak lagi tertangkap pandangan mata— tertutupi arus orang-orang yang memadati festival.

 _'Syukurlah...'_ Desahan panjang terlantun dari bibir pemuda itu, merasa lega mengetahui Kakashi tak sedikit pun menaruh curiga pada sosok _**penggantinya**_. _'Baiklah!'_ Pemuda itu lekas beranjak, bersiap merealisasikan tujuan utama yang ingin dia lakukan hingga berani memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya. _'Sebelum Kakashi-sensei sadar, aku harus cepat bergegas dattebayo!'_

Mengepalkan sebelah tangan dengan penuh antusias serta semangat yang membubung tinggi, sang pemuda lekas berbalik arah, melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin menuju kesebuah stand _**itu**_.

 **'BRAK!'**

"Ji-san!"

Lelaki bertubuh gemuk terperanjat, membelalak lebar menatap sesosok lelaki berkulit coklat dengan mata sebening samudra terlihat mengebu-gebu memanggil dirinya. Ada apa ini? Apa bocah ini sedang melakukan aksi perampokan? Mengapa raut wajah ditampilkannya seperti preman yang sedang menjarah pajak bulanan dari pedagang kecil dipinggir jalan?!

Dengan kikuk, pedagang itu mengangguk pelan— bergerak patah-patah. "Y-Ya?"

"Bisa kau membuat sion figur yang aku inginkan?! BISA? BISA KAN?" Terlalu terbawa suasana akibat perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, tanpa pemuda itu sadari ia telah beranjak naik diatas meja berisi action figure, menggengam kedua kerah baju sang penjual dengan jarak wajah diantara keduanya kini terpaut lima senti.

Bukannya menjawab, sang penjual malah terdiam. Semakin mengikis kesabaran Naruto yang terlampau semangat hingga mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang penjual melalui cengkram keras baju dia genggam. "JI-SAN! BISAKAN BUAT SION FIGUR UNTUK KU?! PASTI BISAKAN? YA? YA?"

"U-Um... Na-Nak? Aku bisa membuat action figure yang kau inginkan tapi tolong turun dari atas mejaku." Ucap sang penjual meratap pilu menjadi aksi kebrutalan Naruto dengan air mata membanjiri laksana air terjun. "Lagipula namanya bukan sion figur, tapi action figure."

"Ahh— Uh, ma..maaf." Melepaskan cengkraman tangan pada kerah baju, Naruto lekas turun dari atas meja kemudian menudukan badan. Meminta maaf. "Jadi..." Bergumam panjang. "Ji-san bisa buatkan aku sion—"

"Action." Ralat sang penjual seraya merapikan imbas kebrutalan pemuda itu pada dagangannya. "Action figure."

"Ya! Itu dia!" Tunjuk Naruto cepat. "Kau bisa membuatnya sesuai dengan keinginkanku, bukan?"

Meleguh lelah, sang penjual mengangguk. Bagaimana pun juga permintaan Naruto adalah bagian dari profesinya. Jadi apa boleh buat. "Apa kau mempunyai sketsanya? Sisi depan dan juga sisi belakang."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Lebih dari itu." Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari tas yang dia sandang, meletakannya diatas meja disusul jari telunjuk mengarah pada dua buah gambar dari halaman yang dibuka. "Ini. Aku ingin kau membuat visualisasi dari orang ini."

Sang penjual tiba-tiba membeku ketika mengetahui _**buku**_ apa yang dibawa oleh Naruto. "O-Oi, na..nak. Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?"

"Tentu saja!" Tungkas Naruto mantap.

"Ta..Tapi bukankah ini—"

"Sudah buat saja, ji-san?! Aku bisa membayar berapapun yang kau inginkan asalkan kau mau membuat sion figur—"

"Action figure." Koreksi sang penjual itu untuk kedua kali.

"Ya, maksudku itu." Ungkap Naruto tak lagi peduli akan pengucapannya yang salah. Salah total. "Pokoknya buat visualisasi dari orang ini. Ohh ayolah!"

Bersedekap dada, sang penjual mendesah frustasi. _'Selain tidak waras, juga pemaksa.'_

Yaa...

Itulah yang penjual itu tangkap dari pribadi Naruto. Jika tidak dituruti, tak akan ada yang menjamin penjual itu bisa terbebas dari rengekengan Naruto. Tidak ada pilihan lain...

"Kau tidak punya sketsa yang lain?" Tunjuk sang penjual pada lembaran halaman berisi kolom data diri dan dua buah foto depan dan belakang. "Foto ini cuma setengah badan. Sedangkan aku membutuhkan detail sketsanya secara keseluruhan agar action figurenya sempurna."

Kali ini ekspresi Naruto berubah, tak lagi seceria beberapa saat lalu. "Sayangnya hanya ini yang aku punya. Itupun aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah, ruang arsip di kantor Hokage sangat dijaga ketat."

"Tidak bisa." Sang penjual mendorong kembali buku tebal tersebut kearah Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa membuat action figure jika sketsanya hanya setengah tubuh."

"Ji-san..." Memelas, memacarkan sorot mata yang berkilau dengan bola mata tampak membesar, membulat secara penuh disertai setitik air mata terlihat dipelupuk mata. "Ayolah ji-san... Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau inginkan asal kau mau membuatnya..."

 _'Uggh!'_

Jurus maut.

Dan sepertinya sang penjual pun angkat tangan untuk menolak yang satu ini.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tulis alamatmu dengan lengkap. Jika telah selesai akan kukirim action figure pesananmu melalui pos kilat bulan depan nanti."

.

.

.

"Uh panas sekali." Sebelah tangan terbalut sarung tangan menutupi wajah, melindungi dari sengatan sinar matahari kala mengadah keatas. "Beruntung misi kita kali ini berjalan sukses tanpa ada hambatan sama sekali sehingga kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, aku tak bisa membayangkan keadaan kita selanjutnya menjalani misi ditengah cuaca seperti ini."

Dari balik novel tebal yang di baca, Kakashi mengerling sejenak kearah Sakura. "Sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan musim panas, wajar jika cuaca akhir-akhir ini terasa kian ekstrim."

"Ahh~" Sakura merentangkan kedua tangan keatas, merenggangkan persendian tangan yang terasa penat. "Setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan sensei?"

Kakashi menutup novel ditangannya dalam satu kali gerakan, "Kita tidak mempunyai misi setelah ini." lalu memasukan novel itu kedalam saku tas belakang. "Jadi kalian boleh pulang, biar aku yang akan memberikan laporan pada Hokage kelima."

Sai tersenyum tipis, namun masih menampakan ekspresi andalannya— datar. "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang kerumah."

"Opsi bagus." Kakashi mengapresiasi pernyataan muridnya itu dengan senyuman. "Silahkan gunakan waktu luang yang ada untuk istirahat. Kalian telah berkerja dengan keras."

"Aku akan mampir ke toko bunga milik Ino sebentar, setelahnya membeli buah-buahan." Mengalihkan wajah, Sakura menatap kearah pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang bersedekap dada disertai sebelah tangan memangku dagu. "Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana, Naruto? Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Hening.

Tatapan mata Naruto tetap menatap aspal yang dia pijaki dengan pandangan menerawang, seperti memikirkan sesuatu hal yang sangat menyita perhatian pemuda pirang itu hingga tak lagi peduli akan keadaan sekitar. Sampai-sampai pertanyaan dilontarkan Sakura tak dia jawab. Sibuk sendiri dengan _dunia_ nya.

"Naruto?"

Tetap sama. Untuk kedua kali Sakura memanggil pemuda itu, Naruto sama sekali tak bergeming. Malah terlihat semakin larut dalam pikirannya. Ketiga orang itu menyerit bingung seraya saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Naruto. Sudah hampir sepuluh hari terakhir dalam beberapa kesempatan, ketiga orang itu mendapati Naruto selalu melamun, berdiam diri seperti ada sesuatu yang menganggu dirinya. Jika ditanya, Naruto selalu berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Menolak mengklarifikasikan jawaban kepada mereka meskipun telah didesak sedemikian rupa. Semula Kakashi yang tak tahan akan sikap aneh Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan jurus ilusi pada pemuda itu agar mau menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Namun hal itu Kakashi urungkan, sebab sejauh ini Naruto masih melakukan perkerjaannya dengan baik. Point tersebut telah cukup menjadi pertanda bila pemuda bermata indah itu dalam keadaan baik, meskipun tetap saja rasa gelisah tak mampu mereka tutupi.

"Naruto!"

"Eh?! Oh— ohh.. Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Walau begitu, Sakura nampak tak bisa lagi bersabar dengan keterdiaman pemuda itu. Kali ini sudah cukup bagi mereka menolerir sikap Naruto yang dirasa semakin menjadi setiap harinya. Terbukti wanita bersurai merah muda itu berdecak pinggang dihadapan Naruto, bersiap mengintrogasi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau banyak melamun?"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk mengaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong!" Kecam Sakura. "Kau bahkan tidak menyimak perkataan ku tadi. Jika kau mempunyai masalah, katakan saja kepada kami. Jangan terus berdiam menyimpannya seorang diri."

 _'Are... Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku sedang menunggu paketku yang belum datang juga?'_ Dibalik senyum kaku ditampakan Naruto, sejujurnya pemuda itu tak bisa menyikapi kegelisahan yang melanda. Satu bulan sudah pasca dia melakukan transaksi ilegal dengan seorang penjual action figure, dan sampai detik ini Naruto tidak melihat batang hidung kurir yang mengantar paketnya. Customer mana tidak gelisah dan khawatir jika paket yang seharusnya diterima sepuluh hari lalu belum juga sampai ditangannya? Tidak ada!

Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto bila pikiran-pikiran buruk terus bergentayangan sehingga menyita seluruh pehatiannya. Wajar jika Naruto berpikir kalau paket miliknya salah kirim, terjatuh saat akan dikemas, atau bahkan yang paling mengerikan penjual itu ternyata menipunya habis-habisan. Uang tabungan Naruto telah terkuras cukup banyak hanya demi memiliki action figure itu. Munafik rasanya Naruto katakan bila ia ikhlas begitu saja kalau benar penjual itu benar-benar menipunya. Ikhlas pun harus sesuai dengan situasi, terlebih setelah mengorbankan uang tabungan tetapi pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang gigit jari. No way!

"Naruto?" Bukan Sakura yang memanggil, namun kali ini Kakashi yang menampakan wajah khawatir karena Naruto terus diam.

"Um, a..aku—" Tak sengaja mengalihkan wajah ketika hendak mencari jawaban yang tepat, saat itulah pandangan mata Naruto tak sengaja melihat dari kejauhan seorang laki-laki sedang berjalan melewati persimpangan.

Baju itu...

Penampilan itu...

"A-Aku akan mencari obat pencahar! Sembelit ku cukup parah akhir-akhir ini! Sa-Sampai jumpa, semuanya?!"

 **'BOFF!'**

Sosok Naruto tak lagi terlihat, menghilang dalam sekejab mata meninggalkan ketiga orang yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Satu pertanyaan terlintas dipikiran mereka.

"Sejak kapan Naruto punya sembelit?"

.

.

.

"Tunggu! Hei kau yang memakai topi, tunggu dulu!" Naruto berlari kencang diatas pagar persimpangan jalan mengejar sosok lelaki mengenakan seragam berwarna abu-abu sedang menyandang tas slempang hitam.

Ini tidak bagus!

Jika terus memanggil lelaki itu besar kemungkinan orang lain akan mendengar teriakan Naruto, resiko terbongkarnya transaksi ilegal ini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Dan yang lebih parah lagi tidak cuma orang lain saja yang tahu tetapi Kakashi dan teman-teman lainnya juga! Naruto tak akan punya keberanian lagi untuk menampakan diri dihadapan mereka bila mereka tahu mengenai hal ini.

 _'Baiklah, tidak ada waktu lagi!'_ Melompati pagar yang ia pijak kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin mendekati lelaki itu.

 **'GRAP!'**

Naruto memegang erat pundak si lelaki kemudian membalikan tubuhnya hingga menghadap secara sempurna dihadapan Naruto. Lelaki itu tercenung, nampak terkejut mendapati ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya seperti ini.

A-Ada apa ini? A-Apa dia menjadi sasaran perampokan anak-anak nakal?

Disela-sela berusaha bernafas normal setelah berlarian sepanjang jalan mengejar lelaki itu. "Pa..Paket i-itu..." Naruto mencoba berbicara walau terlihat susah payah. "Pa..ket itu miliku..."

Sebelah alis lelaki itu terangkat, menatap bingung namun disisi lain tetap menjaga formalitasnya. "Ma-Maaf?"

Naruto mengeratkan gigi, menatap garang kearah si lelaki— marah. "ITU PAKET MILIKKU TAU! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU SEPULUH HARI! KENAPA BARU DATANG SEKARANG!"

Lelaki itu bergerak kikuk, benar-benar merasa terancam mengapa dia menjadi sasaran kemarahan pemuda tak dikenal ini. "Ma..Maaf, nama anda sia—"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Ninja paling keren dan nomor satu di Konoha! Cepat kemarikan paketku!"

Rebut.

Naruto merebut paksa kotak berbentuk persegi berukuran kecil tersebut dari tangan si lelaki tanpa menurunkan tatapan intimidasi layaknya seorang polisi yang menangkap basah aksi kejahatan pelaku pencabulan.

Melihat Naruto hendak pergi, si lelaki mencoba mencegah. "Tu-Tunggu! Tolong tanda tangan bukti pene—"

"Tanda tangan saja sendiri!"

 **'BUAGH'**

Sebuah stempel seukuran lipstik mengenai telak wajah lelaki itu akibat dilempar Naruto yang telah melompati atap rumah. Tanpa mengindahkan lagi laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai kurir itu, Naruto melesat cepat, tak memperdulikan lagi nasip si kurir yang mengaduh kesakitan sembari memegang hidungnya. Poor kurir!

 **'BRAK!'**

Naruto menutup pintu dengan kasar, kemudian bersandar dipermukaan pintu sambil memeluk erat kotak kecil didalam pelukan. Masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu sehabis berlari, kepala Naruto bergerak konstan kekiri dan kekanan mengamati situasi disekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang mengikutinya sampai kerumah, _kan_?

 _'Huff! Syukurlah...'_ Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat, menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningnya begitu menyadari tak ada seorang pun yang mengikutinya. _'Sukses sudah!'_

"Hehehehe!" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan yang menggenggam kotak tersebut, kemudian berputar memasuki kamar seraya mengayunkan kotak itu bagai seorang bayi. "Aku senang kau datang dengan selamat~ muahhh~ muachh~" menghadiahkan paket tersebut dengan beberapa ciuman sayang, pemuda itu kemudian memeluknya erat.

Ahh sekarang adalah moment paling dia tunggu-tunggu. Setelah dihinggapi rasa penasaran selama hampir satu bulan setengah, Naruto akhirnya dapat melihat sendiri hasil action figure dari visualisasi _seseorang_ yang dia puja selama ini, menjadi rahasia terbesar sepanjang hidupnya karena menyembunyikan fakta tersebut dari khalayak ramai. Jangankan Jiraiya, teman-temannya dari tim 7 pun tidak mengetahui hal ini saking rapatnya ia menutupi jejak tersebut.

"Semoga orang tua itu tidak membohongiku." Dengan degup jantung berdetak kencang, perasaan gugup seketika melanda.

Tangan Naruto pun sampai gemetar saat merobek plastik yang membungkus permukaan kotak itu karena tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran, takut, senang namun disisi lain benih-benih yang selama ini dia sembunyikan kembali menyeruak kepermukaan. Seperti sebuah virus mematikan hingga menggerogoti seluruh hatinya, membuat pikiran Naruto seakan dipenuhi oleh sosok itu. Saat membuka kotak tersebut...

"Ahh~"

...mata sapphire Naruto yang sebelumnya melebar sempurna akibat semangat, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi setengah menyipit, memandang sendu isi kotak itu dengan semburat merah muda menjalar keseluruh tulang pipi.

"K-Kau benar-benar mirip..." Terbata-bata laksana bertemu dengan sesorang pujaan hati dihadapan mata, tatapan Naruto kian berubah. Memancarkan gelora yang sangat hebat melebihi pemuda khasmaran sedang bertemu dengan kekasihnya. "Sangat tampan... Persis seperti saat terakhir kali bertemu setelah dua tahun tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu..."

Naruto benar-benar telah dirasuki perasaan terpendamnya! Tanpa rasa malu menggumar segala pujian yang ingin ia ungkapkan sewaktu bertemu di markas manusia ular itu, sehingga menganggap benda yang sedang action figure dia ambil dari dalam kotak tersebut adalah wujud nyata yang bersosok seperti manusia sungguhan, bukan action figure berukuran lima senti sebatas pinggul dengan dibagian perut figur itu terdapat papan kecil tertuliskan 'Naruto'.

Ya...

Naruto tak memungkiri dua tahun lalu dia menganggap laki-laki itu sebagai sahabat yang ingin dia bawa kembali pulang ke Konoha, sekarang dia telah memiliki stigma lain dan sudut pandang sendiri yang bertentangan dengan perasaan dia miliki sewaktu dulu. Dulunya ia anggap sahabat, sekarang dia anggap sebagai seseorang yang sangat ia _**puja**_ setelah insiden _pelukan sepihak_ itu terjadi. Pelukan yang mendatangkan rasa laksana keajaiban sehingga hati Naruto terus diliputi perasaan bahagia, senang, berbunga-bunga, bahkan dia sangat menginginkan sekali sosok itu agar dapat memperhatikannya seperti saat lalu ketika bersama, namun konteksnya bukan sahabat tapi rajut asmara.

"Ahh~~ Sasuke~~"

Kecup.

"Uummmmmmmm~~~~~"

Bibir Naruto yang maju beberapa senti dengan gaya seperti ubur-ubur kehabisan nafas atau istilahnya _monyong-monyong memble_ , mendarat mulus tepat diatas bibir action figure berwujud laki-laki bersurai raven dengan gaya unik mengenakan kimono putih berikat pinggang tali tambang warna ungu. Tepat diatas perut figur terdapat tulisan 'Naruto' yang dipesankan secara khusus kepada penjual itu.

"Muaccccchhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~"

Usai melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir figur tersebut, Naruto memeluk erat benda itu dengan pelukan sayang namun terlihat erat. Seolah tak rela kehilangan kehangatan yang dulu pernah dia rasakan meski pada saat itu sang Uchiha berkata ingin membunuhnya.

"Uh~ Sasuke~~"

Nampaknya Naruto memiliki definisi ekstra mengenai peran action figure. Selain sebagai media peraga informatif dan juga komunikatif, action figure juga menjadi media peraga lain untuk Naruto meleburkan perasaannya yang tak tersampaikan kepada seseorang dia cintai.

"Sarangheyo~ muachh~"

Dibalik suka cita karena kedatangan duplikasi dari sosok istimewa dihatinya, Naruto yang terlalu larut dalam suasana tak menyadari bila tepat diatas dahan pohon yang berada diluar terdapat seekor buruk elang berbulu hitam sedang mengintai Naruto melalui jendela kaca, memicing tajam memandang pemuda pirang itu dengan kedua bola mata sang burung berwarna merah menyala, juga...

Memiliki tiga buah titik serupa mata sharingan.

 **'SLAP!'**

Hanya sesaat...

Setelahnya kepakan sayap pun terdengar, bersama beberapa bulu berwarna hitam berguguran saat burung tersebut melesat menyandingi angkasa. Bulu-bulu tersebut bergerak gemulai tersapu angin lembut yang mengalun merdu, mengantarkan _mereka_ dengan anggun kembali keatas tanah.

Jauh dari desa Konoha sekarang tempat Naruto berada, tepat disuatu ruangan sebuah markas bawah tanah yang gelap terterangi setitik cahaya dari lilin, dua buah bola mata berwarna semerah darah memiliki tiga buah titik terlihat diantara kegelapan ruangan.

 _ **"Jadi... Kau memikirkanku—"**_

Sudut bibir sosok diruangan tersebut menampakan seringai lebar, bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang terbias cahaya lilin, memperlihatkan rupa seorang lelaki tampan bersurai raven.

 _ **"—Naruto?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Sebenernya ini fic pengalaman pribadi banget =w=

Ini adalah bukti nyata tentang kecintaan w terhadap Sasuke Uchiha~ #dilemparkaleng

Serius!

Temen-temen dumay w tau bingit w cinta mati sama chara yg satu ini, bahkan adek w n kk w juga mpe bosen w ngomongin Sasuke mulu =/=

N moment bkin ide fic ini nemplok gegara w ditag pict ama asha di fb beberapa bulan sebelumnya, sekaligus w g tahan mau cifok muka sasuke pas dia ngeluarin jutsu (cerita'a maen char sasuke di ps) kan ada interval'a tuh pas ngeluarin jutsu yg tekan segitiga+ O itu, nah ngeliat muka sasuke yg hensem bin kece nafsu w membuncrat gais. W pengen banget cium layar televisi w pas liat sasuke (wkt itu w maen sendiri, aniki w g ad. Klo liat bisa digaplok w). Tapi sayang'a w g berhasil gais ngejalanin misi bejat w dan itu wkt dibulan puasa #ngek.

Syukur-syukur kata gunchan w g kesetrum. Klo kesetrum w anggap aja sasuke cium balik w bwakakakak #dibuangkelaut.

Klo ad yg bertanya moment wow SasuNaru'a kurang, plissss silahkan salahin asha krna dia tag'in pict naru lagi cium action figure sasuke bwakakaka (ampunnnn adek ashaaaaaaaa #kabur DX )

Oke! Sampai disini curhatan gaje w yg g layak dibaca #plak.

Sampai ketemu di fic SasuNaru selanjutnya *0*/

Phai-phai~

#BOOF


End file.
